His Life, Our Life as Ketchums
by Revlis S. Stride
Summary: My own story filled with my own ideas and circles on the game pokemon...i'm not sure if i will be using all characters in pokemon series and i may be adding one made-up character...gosh i suck at summary...hope you guys like it...IT IS ALL ABOUT THE LIFE OF ASH HIMSELF AND HIS KIN...EVERYONE WILL BE FACING SOME WALLS AND SOMEHOW WILL SEE THE OUTCOME OF THEIR VERY OWN ACTIONS...
1. Burning Ash

_speech_ \- Aura

speech \- telepathy

speech - thoughts and talks

 _ **His Life, Our Life as Ketchums**_

Chapter 1: Burning Ash

Ash Satoshi Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum and Red Ketchum, is a 10 year old boy who is now getting ready for his first ever pokemon adventure. He waited long but it was worth it. He always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master. Like any child, he went to school; learning Science (All about pokemon) and Math (Evolutions of Pokemon) even AP (History and Legends), he may be childish and immature that time but he was one of the brightest kids in Pallet Town. A lot of things happened during his childish years and because of that he knew he was ready to take on any challenge, he wasn't going to let anybody stop him in his way.

(Flashback: Ketchum Residence)

"Mom can I have a pokemon already?" asked by 5 year old Ash.  
"No honey, you can't cause you're still too young, now run along outside and play with your friends." She said. Ash sighed sadly and went out to play. He told all his friends that he really wanted a pokemon of his own but couldn't for he was too young.

* * *

(Flashback: Pallet School)

MATH

"Eevee plus daylight training equals?" asked the teacher. All the kids raised their hands and the teacher called Gary. "Espeon, ma'am" he said. "Correct! Next one, Raichu minus thunderstone is?" asked the teacher. Nobody raised their hands except for Ash. "Yes, Ash" the teacher looked at Ash expectantly. "It is a Pikachu because Pikachu plus thunderstone is Raichu." Ash answered. The class went silent and muttered things like "that's right, a Pikachu", "how could I forget", "a Pikachu?" and went on.

SCIENCE

The whole class was filled with silence, everybody looked serious while taking the surprised test. Each one tried hard to poke their tiny little brains to remembering what their Science teacher taught them the past few days except for Ash. Ash didn't need to think, he knows all the answers to the questions whether multiple choice, essay or identification. He knew and recognized each one, as a result he got and A positive, a product of studying day and night.

* * *

(Flashback: Viridian forest)

8 year old Ash was walking by the forest for a stroll, it was peaceful and quiet until a pink pokemon bumped into him.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" shouted Ash. Ash looked up and saw a pink pokemon rubbing her head with her paws."

"Sorry Chosen One, I was looking for berries particularly the Oran Berrries. I didn't realize I was going to bump into you." The pokemon said.

"That's okay…who are you by the way cause I don't know any pokemon that is pink, small and can levitate from the ground. Perhaps, are you the only one of a kind or a legendary of some sort? And what did you call me, Chosen-what?" asked Ash.

"Well…you're right. I'm Lady Mew and it's nice to meet you Ash. Lord Arceus, king of Pokemon, has appointed you as his Chosen One." Mew said, she was about to speak again when she remembered that she was supposed to run an errand for Arceus. "Shucks, I gotta go. See ya!" she said.

"Wait!" Ash shouted but it was too late because Mew disappeared with a blink of an eye. "What was that all about?" he thought. He decided to walk back home even though he was confused whether it had happened or not.

"In time Chosen One, you will know." Mew giggled.

* * *

(Flashback: 9th birthday)

"Ash, there's a package for you. Come and get it." Mrs. Ketchum shouted.

Ash hurriedly walk down the stairs and took the package up to his room quickly. He locked the door and tightly shut the windows. He looked curiously at the package and thought, "I wonder what could be in it…" He opened the package and saw a book, a letter and a pokeball. He was shocked at the same time a bit cautious. A lot things came through his mind like "Who sent this, wow a pokeball or what's inside the book". He ripped the letter and read,

 **Dear son,**

 **How have you been? Eating well? Is she okay? If you got to read this message then I'm sure you'll be thrilled to what I've put in this package. My son, my pride, read the book for it is essential to your growth, it will enhance your mind and your soul. As for the pokeball, I know it is a bit sudden to give you a pokemon of your own but I'm sure you'll take care of this little guy pretty well and you'll be able to handle this by yourself. Happy Birthday Ash and know that soon will meet at the right time. Make sure you meet your cousin, your Uncle Riley and others cause they too are like you and me.**

 **Love always,**  
 **Red Ketchum (Your Dad)**

"Wow a gift from dad!" Ash wondered. He took the book out of the box and the pokeball. "Well, here I go." Ash thought and took the pokeball in his hands. He threw the pokeball in the air and out came a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks.

"Pika?" the pokemon said and looked around the room confused.  
"Wow! A Pikachu..." Ash thought. "Ummm…hi, my name's Ash and it is nice to meet you Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu!" the pokemon replied while waving its little paws in the air. "He's my trainer? Wait a minute…Ash? Don't tell me this is Ash Ketchum, son of Red." Pikachu thought. Pikachu used his aura that enabled him to scan Ash' aura signature, what he found out was Ash's aura is the same as Red's. "Well, he is Red's son. Just as he told me, jet black hair with Z's on his face and a good thing too cause I'm not just an ordinary Pikachu, I was born with the gift of Aura just like him." Pikachu thought. He looked at the pokeball and kicked the pokeball out of Ash's hand and jumped on Ash's shoulder claiming his place as his master's loyal partner.

Ash was surprised but understood why his friend kicked the pokeball. Clearly, Pikachu doesn't like pokeballs much. He patted Pikachu and received a "Cha" as a response, he ran down the stairs to tell his mom all about the package and introduced his new friend.

(Flashbacks end)  
(Present time)

"What do you say Pi? Are we ready to go?" Ash asked while checking the things that he packed.  
"Ready!" Pikachu said through the Aura link that he and his master share last year.  
"Well then, off we go!" "Cha!" Ash shouldered his backpack and now was on his way with Pikachu in his rightful place.


	2. Soul Silver

" _speech_ " aura

"speech" normal talk and thoughts

" **speech** " move

"speech" telepathically

Chapter 2: Soul Silver

Silver K. Toshiki, cousin of Ash Ketchum in the father's side, is a 10 year old girl living in Mt. Silver with all her pokemon. She has brown hair, sea green eyes and wears black pants with a black green jacket; she too has the gift of Aura. A gift passed down from generations to generation. She lost her parents as well as her loving sister in the fire and dreams of becoming the Chosen One's Aura Guardian.

" _Silver, you all right?_ " her partner asks.

" _I'm all right Light, its just…the fire and those bastards…_ " Silver replies while looking out on the horizon beyond Mt. Silver. Light (Pikachu) remains silent for he knows to well what his master was talking about. " _Poor Silver, she was 3 year old when it happened_." He thought

(Flashback: Toshiki Residence)

"Dad, Mom, Sis…Nooooo!" Silver screamed when she came home and found her home on fire. She ran and tried to break down the door but couldn't for she was weak and small. She could only cry as she watched her home burn into ashes along with her family. The PAL fire crew came a little late and found the house on the ground. They saw a girl and thought that she may be a member of the family but they were too late when they got to her cause she ran…far from her home…her family. She stayed awake all night, thinking how it happened and why she couldn't save them…any of them. By dawn, she blacked out because of hunger and lack of sleep.

(Flashback: The Hall of Origin)

"Uhhh…" she yawned. "It's so good to be sleeping on a soft and comfy bed…wait…bed." She thought and woke up to find herself in a spacious white room. She snucked out the room to see never ending halls, she was about to return to bed when she fell down. She looked up and saw a white gray looking centaur with a big gold ring. "A pokemon?" she thought.

"Well, someone's awake. Good morning little one." the pokemon said.

"Uummm…good morning…" Silver shyly said and looked amazed at the white gray creature.

"Shy now are we. I am Arceus, the Original One, creator and king of Pokemon. Come with me my child, you must be hungry." Arceus said.

Silver followed Arceus and along the way she met others like Lugia who has secretly taken a liking on her, Mew, Dialga and many others. Arceus gave her food, been kind to her and took care of her, more or less trained her and raised her as well. He told her that she would be safe with him and rest of the legends as to what Arceus told her.

For the past 5 years, she is under the wing of Lord Arceus. She learned a lot about the world and Pokemons, she's been taught by every legendary on how to defend herself and survive once she is ready to return to Earth. She also trained herself on how to use the very essence of Life (aura) but that's not all she is also capable of learning Psychic powers like telepathy and teleportation.

"Alright Silver, let's try again one more time. Remember imagine yourself like your releasing the hidden power within you and transform." Arceus said.

Silver nodded and imagined with all her might. A bright light surrounded her body and in her a place took a majestic dragon; a medium-sized with a sleek, dark body with black coloration, has faint lighter patterns similar to that of a Manta Ray; has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile and ear-like appendages on the back of its head, pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth (meaning Silver's form is the Night fury from How to train your dragon, I couldn't think of a good dragon form for Silver so I decided to use Toothless the dragon).

Silver quickly scanned herself and the pokedex said, "Silver Toshiki or known as Ginmo is a black dragon, the offspring of light and dark itself. Ginmo belong to the Alpha species and pokemon type: Dragon, Fire and Lightning, also Ginmo can only be found in the PAL region and PAL citizens consider this pokemon a legendary."

"Wow, I'm a legendary and I belong to the same species as you Lord Arceus. Why is that?" she asked.

"Silver, for the past years I have considered you as my own daughter and I am the one who has given you this form. You are now considered half-human and half-pokemon, Silver know that I love you very much and you are a member of this family." Arceus said. Silver hugged Arceus and the two shared a heartwarming embrace.

(Flashbacks end)

(Present time)

"I'm alright now Light, let's go back inside." Silver told her partner.

" _Silver we'll always be right behind you cause we're a family too just like as you are a family member of Lord Arceus_." Light told her.

They go back inside to find everybody awake and the air filled with worry and concern. She smiles knowing everybody was just concern for her. "I love these guys." She thought. She also thanked Lord Arceus for taking care of her and she knows that he is watching over her.

(Hall of Origins)

"My sweet daughter, soon you will meet the rest of your family. Be ready cause the path you are right now is bumpy and full of hardships. Stand firm, be yourself and may the Aura be with you." Arceus thought as he looks over the orb where he can see Silver and the rest of her pokemons.

 **An overview or something, Silver's partner is a Pikachu and like Ash's Pikachu, Pi, Light is also gifted with the power of Aura. The PAL region, as for that I got it from BookPrincess32 in her story The Pal chronicles, a very nice story and I'm still waiting for the update…you guys should read it too. Where did Silver get the supplies, they were given by Arceus himself, the pokeballs, pokedex, the money she needs. And her loyal partner was given by Arceus as well kinda like a trainer-professor like. That's all for now, I might spoil important details for the rest of the story. See ya!**

OOPPSS...WRONG SPELLING OF big...IT BECAME bog!


	3. Do you know Sinnoh?

" _speech_ " aura

"speech" normal talk and thoughts

" **speech** " move

"speech" telepathically

Chapter 3: Do you Know Sinnoh?

"And its crunch time for Ash, will he be able to pull himself together and get back into the race?" the announcer.

Ash looks up and sees the scoreboard, 1 for his opponent and five for him.

" _That jerk!_ " Pi is furious.

"Pikachu!" Ash says and Pikachu looks up to him. "You know I'm not about to give up, I say let's show him how strong we are." He said.

" _Huh?_ " Pikachu looks confused for a moment and then realizes what Ash was saying. " _Let's do it Ash_!" Pi says and pumps his paw in the air.

"So let's do this, Pikachu I choose you! Go!" Ash says and Pikachu jumps into battle.

" _I'm ready_!" Pi says as he looks up to face his opponent's pokemon.

"Ash chooses Pikachu for his last pokemon." The announcer said as the crowd continues to cheer.

"I must say you battled well so far, you earned my respect but this is our last…" the gray haired man said.

"Well not if I can help it cause I'm winning this for sure." Ash proudly says

"That's good, let's do our best." He replied.

"Pikachu come on." Dawn cheered from the sidelines.

" _Go Pikachu_!" Piplup cheered as well.

"Pi let's go, **Quick Attack** full speed!" Ash gives a command and Pikachu quickly zig zag his way through the eon pokemon. It couldn't have received damage if his opponent did not issued the eon pokemon to dodge. Ash seeing this commanded Pikachu another attack, "Pikachu, **Volt Tackle**."

"Latios, use **Giga impact**." The gray haired man commands. Latios collided with Pikachu but in the end, Pikachu got hurt.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls out and Pikachu grunts as he falls in front of his master.

Not too far from the sidelines, a certain trio watches very closely while selling foods and drinks through the audience. Jessie thinks it may be getting hard for both the twerp and Pikachu, considering they were facing a legendary pokemon. Not too long after, Latios receives another command and powers up a Giga impact going to Pikachu's direction. Ash commands Pikachu to do an Iron tail but did not do any damage and Pikachu got hurt again. Barry and the others worry but Brocks holds on and tells them there is still time. "Let's wrap it up. Latios ascend into the sky and use **Luster Purge**." Latios descends and starts to power up the attack. Ash seeing that Pikachu can't move told Pikachu to dodge the attack and jump on Latios. Both pokemon ascend to the sky. " _What_?!" Latios says as he sees Pikachu hanging on to him. Pikachu grunts and does a thunderbolt as to what Ash told him to do. Pikachu launches the Thunderbolt and Brock upon watching the battle says that this will make Latios receive damage, the others agrees as well. The man told Latios to tossed Pikachu off his back but couldn't and gives another thunderbolt again. The man having to see that there's no other way to get Pikachu off Latios, he commands Latios to use Light Screen. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt once more but because the Light Screen is in effect, it disables thunderbolt.

"Latios ascend then descend to toss him off." The man says and while Latios ascends, Ash encourages Pikachu to do Thunderbolt but fails. Latios successfully tosses Pikachu off of him as he quickly descends. "Latios, use **Luster Purge**." The man issues the next command. Latios charges up for another Luster Purge, Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle as he falls. Pikachu collides with Luster Purge, he slowly makes his way to Latios then uses Iron tail which filled the battle field with smoke. Everyone in the stadium waits in anticipation. After the smokes clears, both pokemon are down on the ground.

"Pikachu and Latios are unable to battle. All 6 of Ash's pokemon have been eliminated so moving on to the finals is…Tobias the victor." The referee announces.

"And that's it, it's over. Tobias has defeated Ash and will be moving on to the finals." The announcer

Ash runs to the field to pick up Pikachu. "You okay Pikachu?" he asks his partner.

" _I'm okay Ash_." Pi says. Ash smiles and thanks Pikachu for battling really hard.

Tobias comes up to Ash and tells him that it was good battle and thanks him as well. Ash in return thanks him, wishes him goodluck and tells him he learned a lot from their battle. In the sidelines, Brock and the others agree that Ash battled hard and it was his first time to make it to the top 4; the Rockets were also discussing about Ash as to how he lost and battled really hard. Ash then meets up with the rest of the gang to watch the finals and the results are…the pokemon Champion is Tobias. Ash watches as Tobias is crowned Champion.

" _Another one…lost again in a league but next time, we will be the Champion and soon after the Pokemon Master, aren't we buddy?_ " Ash says.

" _Sure we will Ash_." Pikachu agrees

(5 months earlier in Celestic Town)

" _Ready for another round_?" Silver asks and looks up to the lizard pokemon.

" _You bet I am and this time I'm gonna win…you're on Ginmo_!" the pokemon replies and off they go to Sandgem Town.

In Sandgem Town…

" _The first one to get back to Celestic Town, wins. You ready_?" Silver asks and the lizard pokemon roars, a roar that can be heard by many. They start the race with a slow flying but as soon as they were far from Sandgem Town. They both increase their pace, the lizard pokemon is in the lead but Silver knew that she'll win again for sure. In midair, Silver challenges her pokemon to a mid-air battle in which the lizard happily oblige. They start things off with a low-powered Flamethrower, they knew that they were just playing with each other and a series of attacks come from both pokemon. Silver shows various of combination of attacks while the fire pokemon shows tremendous fire power. It all ended with Silver having the upperhand because of the Electro ball she sent to him, when Celestic town comes into sight; they both willed themselves to the wind and soar into the sky. If anybody ever saw them, it would be only for a second or just blurred, afterall, they are in a battle of speed, endurance and power. The fire pokemon tries to block Silver on her path but she quickly passes him on the right where he left a wide opening. In the end, Silver wins again. They land in a secluded area on Route 211.

" _I lost again_!" the lizard pokemon groans

" _Ahhh..don't worry Charizard, you'll surely get me next time_." Silver grins as she stretches both of her black wings.

" _Oh, I surely beat you next time but that was one heck of a workout_." Charizard says as he lies down on the sweet green grass.

" _Yup, it sure is. Besides, battles are part of our training regimen. Each one must have the strength in physical, mental and spiritual abilities. Take me for example, not only am I training myself with your guys to the limit as a human. I'm also training myself in my other form_." Silver tells Charizard as she lies down for a rest.

" _You got that right_." He agrees.

For a while, silence settles between them until a pokeball pops out of nowhere and out came a dark pokemon. "Pitch black?" Silver looks at the pokemon and while both her and Charizard are distracted. Silver got sucked into a pokeball. "Silver!" Charizard screams as he saw his master get sucked in.

"What the heck?!" Silver says as she observes the scene before her. "Is this the pokeball? Wow…or not, it's kinda lonely in here so that's why Light hates pokeballs." She struggles and gathers all her powers to get out of the pokeball itself until a bright light blinds her vision. When she opens her eyes, she sees Charizard and Darkrai, a legendary, battle. She scans the field and sense a presence behind her, she looks behind her and sees another pokeball coming in her way. She swiftly uses her tail and the pokeball bounces back into the bushes. "Pathethic, I cannot be contained in a pokeball for I am half-human." Silver says to herself as she fires a flamethrower on to the mysterious presence. The said presence dodges and jumps out in the open. "Darkrai attack!" the man commands the dark pokemon to attack her. Silver charges up thunder and successfully hits Darkrai, she then fires a hyperbeam that collided with Darkrai's Dark pulse and explodes which fills the area smoke. Both Silver and Charizard ascend to the sky.

(Secluded Area)

"They escape." The man says as the smokes clear. He recalls Darkrai and heads out into route 211.

"I will find out more about you. You just wait, I will have you." The man smiles as an image of black dragon flashes in his mind.

(Along the Sinnoh wind)

"Whooo…we escape in time, that was close." Silver tells Charizard, Charizard nods.

"Who was that man back there?" She thinks as an image of the man appears into her mind. They soar into the sky, she tells Charizard that it is a must to return to Mt. Silver. Charizard nods and flies along side her. "I will know who you are." Silver thinks as her mind processes what happened a while ago.

 **Made a bit little adjusment...i found wrong spellings...heheheh :)**

 **Merry Christmas you guys and God BLess You!**


	4. Who's Who

**Hi you guys, sorry im not been able to update cause I got busy and lots of load of work to do but finally I have free time this day so hope you guys like it and im really sorry…gomen gomen gomenasai! As well, I've noticed that i revealed too much on the first part (intro of Ash and Silver) so sorry about that…afterall im really new at this…beginner much or should I say a rookie plus it is also my first story…so sorry for other things as well…please bear with me…thanks…**

" _speech_ " aura

"speech" normal talk and thoughts

" **speech** " move

"speech" telepathically

Chapter 4: Who's Who

"Yes, we're here. It's good to be back….right, buddy?" Ash asks as he scans his hometown particularly Pallet town which is located in the Kanto region and home of the famous Pokemon Professor, Prof. Oak.

"Race ya at home, Pi!" Ask says and gets a headstart.

* * *

Almost out of breath, Ash slowly steady himself as he came to a stop in front of his house and while out of breath, he tells his partner that he cheated. Having said that, Pi only rolls around the grass, laughing, as he has beaten Ash to his home.

"Cheater, using **Quick Attack** to pull ahead…." Ash stomps inside his home with his partner in tow.

"Mom, I'm home." Nobody answers, he and Pikachu are confuse.

Ash checks the kitchen and is horrified by what he saw. Lying on the clean kitchen floor was his mother, dead and stabbed with a dagger in the heart. He was furious as he thinks who could have done it but clearly he already knows as to the only message they left was the no. 18. "Bastard, when I lay my hands on…!" he was mad and it angers him even more knowing they were trying to get back at him. His eyes glow blue and blue light lingers from his body. Pikachu stops him before he unleashes his wrath through aura. Moments later, Ash calms down and thanks Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I got an idea…I know what we're going to do." Ash tells Pikachu.

* * *

Professor Oak had just finished his project for the conference. He sits down and decides to watch the latest news. In the midst of finding the right channel, breaking news pops out…

"Breaking news to all of Kanto Region….a reported forest fire started last night in Viridian City and a burned body was found along with an unidentified pokemon. Found within the backpack which was believed to have belonged to the person were a cap and a burned picture of a fair young lady. Officers have not identified the person and the pokemon as well…." News reporter says

"No, it couldn't be…that cap…and that..picture…" Prof. Oak stutters and runs out of his lab. He arrives at the Ketchum residence and knocks. Nobody answer, he knocks again and still no one. He notices the door is open and invites himself in. He goes upstairs, checks every room and finds nobody. He goes in the kitchen and finds a note.

The note said…

 **We are 18 and we are proud to say Delia Ketchum is dead, her pathetic son has burned to ashes along with his stupid, weak Pikachu. Whoever finds this note must keep this a secret or else doomed on you….**

"This can't be true…can't it…Delia….my poor boy…" tears start to form in his face.

* * *

One month after the incident

"Ash, Mrs. Ketchum….hello, anybody home?" the orange haired calls.

"Maybe, they aren't home. Let's come back later Misty." The dark skinned man says.

Outside the residence is Ash's friends, there was Misty and Brock, the two gym leaders who accompanied him on his first ever journey. The Maple sibling were also present, namely Max and May, Dawn and Paul were also present. Everybody was present, 3 more were present. A green haired man who is A-class Pokémon Connoisseur, purple haired girl with Haxorus by her side and the famous pokemon performer from Kalos. Cilan, green haired guy, was one of Brock's friend. They accidentally bumped into each other in the Johto region. Iris was originally a friend of Dawn and she brought with her, Serena, the Kalos Queen. Brock plans to introduce to Ash his 3 other friends. They all called out to Ash once again, to check if he is just hiding but sadly nobody answers.

"Nothing…" Misty says. They decide to try once more but suddenly were stop by none other than Prof. Oak.

"Nobody lives there anymore…at least…somebody did once." The sign of age is clearly seen, a grim and sorrowful expression is shown through his face.

"Prof. Oak, what do you mean by nobody lives here anymore? This is our good friend's home, here lives As…" Brock stops as he notices the professor pained expression.

"Professor?" Brock asks.

"Follow me…" the professor walks to the back of the house. There they saw two graves sitting next to each other.

They seem confuse at first but silence settled between them. They wouldn't believe it, they were all thinking it was a lie but tears start to form on the Professor's face and that was what snapped them back to reality. That night, tears fall, grim sorrowful expressions show, silence wraps as everybody gather around and form a circle. They all listen to the well-known professor, the story behind the scenes. Tears once again form as he finishes and a painful expression he shows as he tells all of them of their death. They decide to spend the night with the professor, to comfort each other and convince themselves to accept their passing, his passing. They still believe it was a lie but one last look at the polished graves, all of their hope crushed in an instant.

* * *

On top of Mt. Otori, a man between 15-20 years of age stands in solitude and alongside him is his faithful yellow companion.

He looks across the borders and sees the cursed number 18. He shuts his mind and calms himself down, Anger and Rage run through his blood. "It's been five fucking years since it happened. Five years…." He thinks.

(Flashback: Ketchum Residence)

"18?!" Ash tore the note into half and burned it with an aura sphere. Ash teleported to Prof. Oak's lab, all his pokemon were surprised and they all jumped on him for his return. He was so happy to his pokemon, well and healthy. He instructed them to return to their pokeballs and that he will explain later. He gathered all his pokeballs and replaced each one with an empty pokeball to prevent suspicion. He also placed a note inside one of the pokeballs, saying….

 **All his pokemon are mine, ours…we are 18!**

He quickly teleported back to his house to bury his mom at the back and left a another note saying…..

 **We are 18 and we are proud to say Delia Ketchum is dead, her pathetic son has burned to ashes along with his stupid, weak Pikachu. Whoever finds this note must keep this a secret or else doomed on you….**

"Pi, it's time. You ready?" Ash asked

" _You bet I am. Let's go_!" Pi pumped his paw in the air

Ash with Pi teleported to Viridian forest, they've instructed their friend Pidgeot to tell all the forest pokemon to run out of Viridian forest. He explained to all the pokemon there about his plan, some forest pokemon protested but he told them that it is going to be okay. He gathered the wood from the tree that Pi cut down and called out Quilava. He told Quilava to use **Flamethrower** on the wood and fallen tree. He trashed his backpack with his cap in it and an photocopied picture of his mother as well as a lifeless mannequin and poke stuff toy that's needed to be burned to crisp or even more so to ashes. Pi told some Lotad to use **Watergun** on some trees to prevent spreading the fire to the whole forest while Ash put a burning twig near a tree and as a result, it started burning. Ash thanked his friend Pidgeot and the forest pokemon for their help.

" _Are you really leaving_?" Pidgeot asked.

"Yes, they have to be stop, he…." Ash trailed off.

" _If you ever need help, I'll come to your call_." Pidgeot told him. They embraced each other, Ash told Pidgeot to protect the forest while he doesn't need him…yet. He told all the pokemon there to never tell anyone of what happened here. He got a nod from all the pokemon and then he left.

(Flashback ends)

In the midst of his thoughts, 4 pokemon appear in front him. Two bipedal Pokémon, a wolf like pokemon and large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon.

" _Master status report_." The wolf like pokemon salutes

"How many times should I tell you to stop calling me master. I am not your master, I am your trainer more importantly a friend?" He said and the wolf like pokemon mischievously smiles.

"No more bases located in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh region." Says one of the bipedal pokemon having a shiny colored blue body instead of the white and green. "One more base located in Unova Region." Says the other with a slim gown.

The man nods, " _It is confirmed. They are going to be in the tournament._ " The frog pokemon reports. The man dismiss all 4 of his agents and tells them to rest. He wasn't the person he used to be. He trained in solitary along with all his pokemon and traveled to Unova as well as Kalos for new ones. He pushed all of them to their limits, evolved to their final appearance, gained access to new power and has grown closer to all his pokemon than ever before. They were only his family left..

The man standing on Mt. Otori is Ash Satoshi Ketchum. He has thrown his old sleeveless jacket, jeans and sneakers, the letter Z's on his face has faded. His body and his voice has matured, he wears a pair of goggles on his head slanted to the side. His usual spikey hair was now messy and his brown eyes turned red, he now wears a long blue hoodie that reaches his knees, black zipped-up shirt, red pants with shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He has changed his name to Kaneki Stride by acquiring a new pokedex from Prof. Sycamore with a registered starter Froakie. In his first two years in solitary, he became pokemon champion in both Unova and Kalos region. Afar from his satisfaction of his achievements, he still pushes all of his pokemon to the limits. As he always says to his pokemon, "There is no perfect pokemon, only the strongest and well-trained pokemon but even those pokemon leave space for improvements."

"Pi, tell the others to get ready for the mission and the said upcoming tournament. We will end it there, once and for all." Ash tells Pikachu, Pi nods and goes inside the cave. Roars of strength and power radiate inside the cave, Ash smiles. "We're coming for you so be ready!" Ash grips on the tournament id pass.

* * *

"NO…NO..NOOOOO!" He screams and the grunt in front of him, stutters and shows signs of fear. He tells him to get out of his office. He grips on the table very hard. "That jerk, bastard…..a thorn right by my side…he..he…" His blood boils when a mere thought about him cross his mind. He absentmindly flips his table in rage. "A thorn that I must take out…his just like that Ketchum boy who victoriously foils my plan." He smiles remembering that he is gone, dead, caught and burn into ashes but he wonders whoever killed the boy and now when everything goes well as he plans, a new one, destroys his plans in mere seconds by attacking all his bases that are station in the Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. Now, he has to start all over again but first he needs the money to replenish the loss and opens the bottom drawer of his table and took out an all familiar id pass which is hidden with his disguise.

The door to his office opens, the head of the research lab comes in and presents to him the latest result of the investigatory research. He evilly smiles as his plan begins.

 **Well, I know for some of you that this story may be boring but only write what pops out of my mind and if im inspired plus really busy and I don't wanna squeeze my mind for ideas and I really don't wanna experience what writers call "a writer's block" so well as usual bear with me….cause im inexperience and I don't need reviews from any of you out there..just so you know im not trying to catch any reviews, favorites or follow. Im doing this for fun and to get boredom out of my body. If I ever offended any of you..so sorry about that but it is the truth. Thanks till next time until a an idea pops again…hahahhaha…sayonara**


	5. Who's Who 2nd Arc

**Hi guys, I decided to remove the bold one which is for move…cause everytime I have to type a pokemon move…do I really have to bold it?..it is getting tired for me**

" _speech_ " aura

"speech" normal talk and thoughts

"speech" telepathically

Chapter 5: Who's Who Second Arc

Deep within Route 28, a robber is hiding from the cops. The others were already caught and she's the only one left. Out of nowhere, an Aura Sphere is fired towards her. She dodges easily and starts to run. A wave of attacks came up from behind her but misses her by a mile. She stops and hides behind a tree, she steadies herself and controls her breathing. She closes her eyes and waits. "Targets lock…..12….5….3…and 6…." She fires multiple Aura Sphere in those direction and runs through 1 o clock, running pass a certain yellow mouse and orange lizard. She smirks as she sees both of them surprise and blocks the incoming spheres. She moves on and runs toward the mission waypoint, the cave, the checkpoint. She got to the cave in 1 hr and 30 minutes, she slows her pace, she thought that she outsmarted them but someone was blocking the entrance of the cave. "The hell…I passed him…how the heck did he got here?!" she thinks for a moment, "No way…." She wouldn't believe it herself….

(Flashback: Halfway to waypoint)

"Hahaha...that was way too easy." As she remembered their surprise faces when she easily passed them.

"I'm almost there, I can sense it." As she continues on her path, she also took the time into admiring nature suddenly she saw in a spilt second a white streak. She wanted to stop and follow it but she's got to finish the game first.

(Flashback ends)

"He used Quick Attack to get past by me…hmm...impressive…" She comes out in the open and observes him. He smirks at her and suddenly a blinding light wraps around him. He was nowhere to be seen and in place was a yellow dragon, highlighted with blue and brown streaks, lightning crackles between his feet, outstretched wings started to fold and striking blue eyes looks at her. "Hmmm…smart little mouse, using his secret form to try to beat me. I would prefer to transform myself as well but I wouldn't be able to excel." She decides to stay just as she is, afterall, she likes a bit of challenge.

" _I win, Light_!" She hops off of him and into the cave. Light stretches his wings, crack his neck and transform back to his original form. He charges a thunderbolt to signal everyone that the game is over and must return to the cave.

(Flashback)

Light's P.O.V.

"Let me through, Light." My master demanded and I shook my head. I stanced myself to fight, I charge up for an Iron Tail and Dragon Pulse if ever she would transform. Silence came between us, I don't know how many minutes have passed by but none of us made a move. We were having a battle of the minds then light enveloped her, it was blinding, enough for anyone to become blind. The next thing I knew, she did series of combinations on me and I was like a hump of meat ready to be chopped to pieces. I felt great pain, I felt like I'm dying and for the first time I felt fear. Fear that she might kill me but I was brought back to reality when she said that she won. I get up slowly and I can feel pressure on every part of my body, I stretch my wings and crack my neck to prevent stiffness. I transform back to my original form. I signaled everyone to come back and the game was over. I went inside, a sad expression clearly etched on my face. She tries to cheer me up and when I saw her smile. I knew I judged her wrong and I know she would never hurt me or anyone like that.

(Flashback ends)

She sits down cross-legged near him. They were both breathing hard, soon the cave felt hot and all the pokemon came exhausted and hungry. She stands right back up and distributes food to all her pokemon. "Well, that was a great work out, wasn't it?" Everyone nodded and started to eat. She smiles and goes out of the cave for fresh air. Light wonders and follows her out of the cave and asks, " _Aren't you going to eat, Silver_?".

"Maybe later…" she answers back. Silver lies on the luscious soft green grass and stares into the sky. He couldn't read her. Light looks at her with worry, concern and lies beside her, " _You know, it was good idea using the game COPS AND ROBBERS as our training for today. Everybody had their work cut out for them but most importantly, everyone had fun_." Silver smiles and pets Light. She earns a childish 'Cha' from her partner.

"You know Light, it is been 4 years since that guy tried to capture me and in 4 years up to now, I bet he's still looking for me." Silver tells her partner. "I tried to search info about the guy but it seems the path has gone cold, no address, no parents, hometown, no nothing. The only thing I got was that he calls himself 'Tobias'. It is so frustrating….Tobias…the guy who became Sinnoh Pokemon League Champion when I was 13…I was 13 when he tried to capture me….and what's worse…he's got 6 legendaries in his disposal…six and his going to catch…I believe that guy knows something about Ginmo…about me." Silver fires multiple Aura Sphere up into the sky to calm herself down.

" _Now Silver, don't get so worked up about him. Also, may I remind that you are PAL region's legendary pokemon. It's impossible for him to not know about you, please calm down….just hope you won't meet each other in person….and that he doesn't find out that you're….you're the pokemon he tried to capture back there…all right_?!" Light tells his master. Silver only nods and tries to shake off the possibility of meeting him in the near future. Light can only nudge his head on his master's hand to let her know that everything's gonna be alright. Minutes pass and the whispering wind comes to pay a visit, somehow it soothes Silver down. But then, certain roars are heard inside the cave. "Tsk, those two are gonna get it…." Silver stands up with Light behind her and goes behind the two pokemon causing havoc, the usual panda bear vs. armored chestnut. She places both her hands on either pokemons' shoulder and aks, "How many times do we have to repeat this scene over and over?"

The two pokemon froze and slowly look behind to see their master ready to unleash hell. Silver uses Force Palm and they both kiss the wall of the cave. Light looks sorry for the two, " _Looks like it's going to be a long night_."

* * *

Deep inside a cave in Mt. Coronet, a man with gray haired and a red robe reaching down to his feet is reading an article that can only be read and seen in PAL Region. He looks closely to see a picture of the pokemon that he lustfully desires, a majestic black dragon. He starts to read the article. "Ginmo...legendary….light and dark itself…dragon, lightning,fir…." He stops when he read the word Aura. "Magnificent…I must have this legendary…" A lot of thoughts cross this mind, he wanted power, he thinks his powerful with all six legendary at his disposal and a wild one cross his mind real good. "If I ever have this one in my team, I'll be invincible." He starts to laugh evilly and he recites the info he just read. "Ginmo is a black dragon, offspring of light and dark itself, the very first legendary of PAL region and one of the first legendary to have a three typings which is Dragon, Fire and Lightning. It has been recently discovered that it may have a hidden ability 'Aura'…..excellent…I will have you and you'll be mine forever." As he continues to think of the possibility that a pokemon as rare as that in his disposal, he smiles but with a hint of evil and darknesss. Just then, rain starts to pour hard and his evil desires drown, replace by the sound of hard down pouring rain.

* * *

Door opens and a man of 60 years old comes in, he sits on his chair and puts all his things down. "Finally, I'm never gonna do another conference again, transferring from one place to another for a few days is taking its toll on myself." He sighs and looks around his lab. "I wonder how the pokemon are doing, good thing I've asked somebody to check on them once in a while." He gets up and goes outside the back, when he opens the door, a horde of different kinds of pokemon ambush him and they were all happy to see him back. He greets each and one of them, some of them gave him a bone crushing hug, others were simply kisses and nudge. He scans the area and seems to notice that his pokemon weren't present. "Hmm..maybe they are just hiding or playing…better go deeper in the forest."

30 minutes passed…

"I'm getting tired, they are not here or there. Where could they have vanished to?" He searched high and low but he didn't find a single pokemon that belongs to him. He decides to rest for a minute and for a moment he remembers the pokeballs. He quickly goes inside to where the pokeballs are kept. He touches one and calls the pokemon inside it but no light beam came. He got confuse and decides to call another one but the same thing happen. He inspects all the pokeballs and notices one thing. They were all new except for one that contained a note saying….

 **All his pokemon are mine,ours…we are 18!**

"What?! All his pokemon are stolen." He couldn't believe what he just discovered. "Is that why he couldn't find any of them?" he thought, he couldn't report this to the police or tell anybody about this. "These pokeballs have been with me for 5 years, how could I not notice, they were missing?", he fell to the ground, clueless, he didn't know what to do and so just sat there, processing all what he just saw.

* * *

"Shut the gates!" the head researcher says as he catches his breath after being chased around by an out of control Mamoswine. Researches struggle to keep the pokemon down until suddenly lightning strikes into the pokemon, leaving the pokemon paralyze and with a gun, the man shot it. Blood lingers on the floor and the researchers were stunned. "Professor, how's the machine?" his icy voice echo in the shadows, for a moment, everyone snap back into reality and tend back to their businesses. The professor slowly makes his way to him and shows him the results. He reports to him on how they were able to control the pokemon for a minute after they shot the machine at it. "Very good, keep going….I'd soon like to see a pokemon clearly under control." The man retreats back to his office, the professor assembles his assistants to prepare for improvements and test run. "Soon, we'll be able to control any kind of pokemon through their very essence of life…." The professor smiles as he retrieves the machine and starts to make certain adjustments.

* * *

Ash observes all his pokemon for the last training hi going to give them. "Enough everyone…" he says and all the pokemon gather around him, he goes another round for all their strategies and tells everyone who will be batting first to last. Everyone nods and Ash tells them to rest for the opening of the tournament tomorrow. Each and one of his pokemon disperse by two, three or groups, others went back to the cave. Ash sits down under the tree and meditates, not a minute would passed without dodging attacks from certain pokemon. Finally getting tired of shielding, deflecting and stopping any kind of attacks, he calls out to them.

"Shouldn't you guys be resting?" he asks

" _We were going to ask you the same thing_ …" all 3 pokemon smirk. Ash opens his eyes to see his partner with the wolf and blue bipedal pokemon.

"Judging from your form and the way you look at me, you still wanna train? Do you?" he walks away from them and they follow him to an open space in a deep forest. "Before we even start, we should meditate." He sits down cross-legged and the others follow the same form.

(Flashback)

"Another good day to start training." Ash stretches his arms, cracks his neck and starts to meditate. Like any other day, it is daily routine for the 4 of them to medidate. His partner, Pikachu, meditates across from him and beside him were Gallade and Lucario, his other 2 pokemon who train with their aura. Their meditation was cut off when a bird from the sky swoop in with a letter in his mouth. It hands over the letter to Ash….

 **Dear Mr. Stride**

 **Hi, Ash…it took long for me to find you but somehow I got in contact with one of you pokemon. How I knew it was you and not some beginner who started his journey in Unova is a secret. Well anyway, I am here to invite you to an upcoming tournament entitled "Master's Challenge" and I certainly hope you will come. I expecting big things from you, young man….so see you there…hope you make it.**

 **P.S. Are you serious of not leaving a single trace about you, do you have any idea how hard and how many ways just to find you. Luckily, I found your Pidgeot and ask if it could give this letter to you. Another notice, the president Goodshow knows who you really are and where you are currently.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Scott**

(Flashback ends)

After meditation, they stretch a bit and calm themselves. "Alright you three, you ask for more when I told you guys to rest up, make sure you give me everything you got. No moves, mischief or any plan, come to me head-on and show me what your Aura is made of." They all breathe in and in less than a minute, multiple spheres were fired at each other.

* * *

"Circuits locked in…." "Stage 3 complete…" "Fire!" a red beam of light hits the living, people present at the scene were blinded by the red light coming from the experiment. "Experiment 101 under control sir…" "Start to input codes…" a group of 5 input data into the system and the dragon releases a fireball from its mouth. One of the person present in the scene was smiling darkly way too much, a Persian by his side, he tells his hired researchers a job well done. "Now with the machine ready to mobilize, I must focus on the upcoming tournament, the Master's Challenge and get the prize money to rebuild what's been lost, build more machines just like it and most importantly, to remove the thorn that has been destroying my plans for far too long, must eliminate Kaneki Stride."

* * *

The night before the tournament's opening, both well relax and sleeping in the song of the mountain winds. An urgent message is relayed to him, a warning voice comes to her…

His eyes began to droop and starts to dream then the dream layers to series of numbers and rooms marked with the number 18…he tries to shut his head, his mind but suddenly a white light blinds his vision….when he opens his eyes, he is trap and fire starts to make its way to him. He tried to run but his feet are somehow stuck in place. He shuts his eyes…for a moment nothing happens. He slowly opens his eyes and surveys the scene in front of him but his eyes widen when he saw carvings not too far from him in a tree. It said,

 **18 a cursed number, they must fall**

 **A wall they are that stands very tall**

 **The essence of life endangers all**

 **Beware of the machine used in the brawl**

His dream ends with him falling to a bottomless pit….

She couldn't sleep. She tried everything, counting sheep, hums to herself and other possible ways to make a person sleep but she tosses and turns when she tries to make herself sleep. She decides to get up and get out for fresh air. She sits down cross-legged and listens to the wind. Then the wind suddenly stops, a rush cold air blows slightly and chills went down her spine. She hears a voice, so sweet, so pleasant but became so alarming….her breathing halts…..

 **He must be stop**

 **They must be set free**

 **He'll try to make everyone drop**

 **Everyone tries to flee**

 **Save them with an ancient law**

 **His bloodlust is his only flaw**

 **You are his very target**

 **The majestic black dragon**

"Bloody-hell, what was that just now?" She steadies herself, she lost herself in her wild thoughts.

* * *

"Have they been received?" he asks

"They have as you have requested my lord." She bows before the King….

 **Hi guys, it seems I'm going to be busy again so it might take me a while to write, think and update again. Sorry for the convenience and for everything else. See ya again and hope you enjoy this one…..**


	6. Chapter VI

**Hi, you guys! Once again, I had free time for yesterday and continued it today…hope you enjoy!**

" _speech_ " aura

"speech" normal talk and thoughts

"speech" telepathically

Chapter 6

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present the president of the Pokemon League, President Goodshow. A big round of applause everyone…" The stadium burst into cheers and roars. President Goodshow takes the mic and addresses the trainers in front.

"Good morning to all, so glad to see many trainers gathered here today in Indigo Plateau. For opening remarks, with roughly 3500 trainers gathered here including the Gym Leaders, Elites and the Champion of each region, this challenge will be divided into 6 parts such that the trainers who will move forward will have to travel from Kanto to Kalos." Mr. Goodshow signals the operators to show very short film about how and what are going to happen in the challenge.

"There you have it, for the first part is going to occur here in Kanto. Pokemon Officials will give each and one of you a red gem. Your job is to protect your gem and collect 4 more gems, once you have 5 gems, you are to scan your id and show the gems in any of the Pokemon Officials for you to move forward, it may be easy but there is time limit, you are to collect 5 gems in 1 hour. Good luck and without further interruptions, let the first part of the Master's Challenge begin!" Mr. Goodshow exits the stage. "That young man, he's physically different, mentally stable and his vibe clearly radiates tremendous power. Hhhmmm…how will he do in the challenge, by how much is he improved and will he be able to conceal himself for long while his friends participate in the tournament." An image of a young man with a blue hoodie, red pants and goggles crosses his mind.

* * *

"Greninja use Smokescreen." A cloud of smoke envelops the frog pokemon and the opponent's pokemon's vision becomes blind. Using aura, he tells his pokemon to use Shadow Sneak. The opponent orders his pokemon to use Twister in order to get rid of the smoke. When it passed by, the frog pokemon is nowhere to be found. The opponent and his pokemon look around but still they can't find the pokemon. Suddenly, the opponent's pokemon goes down and behind it, the blue frog pokemon is seen. "Dragonite, noooooo!" The opponent runs to his pokemon. Greninja goes to his master, he mutters a good job to Greninja. He returns Greninja and talks to his opponent. "Well, you won." His opponent holds out the gem to him, he took it from his hand and says, "That was a good battle…". They shake each other's hands. "3 down and 1 to go." He seeks out for his last victim, "18", he unconsciously clenches his hand, having to remember the nightmare he went through last night.

(Flashback)

He shot out from his bed, covered in sweat and his breathing seems to have increase in pace. He gets off his covers and goes outside. His body shakes, his mind is confused and clearly what he experience was not one to go back and remember. He sits on the ground and tries to clear his mind. It wasn't easy but he successfully calms himself then on his right shoulder, he felt a nudge on his right cheek. " _Something wrong? I saw you were shaking badly when you woke up. What's the matter, Ash_?" the yellow mouse asks. He pets him on the head and tells him he's alright. For a minute, his mind wanders to his nightmare. He saw himself falling into a bottomless pit, the walls of the pit were outlined with the message he saw on the tree. "Was it really a bad dream or was it a message from someone who wants to warn me about them, about…hi…him?" he thoughts.

(Flashback ends)

He walks toward one of the Gym Leaders but then someone bumped into him, a dark skinned man, "Brock?!", sweat starts to form on Ash's forehead. "I'm sorry." He says and Ash could only nod. The dark skinned man runs farther from him while calling a farmiliar name, 'Max'.

"Looks like everybody is participating, I'm sure glad my appearance changed a lot. If it didn't, I'm seriously going to get a beating and no way in hell would I get them involved in the mess I mixed into." Ash thought as he gets closer to his target.

" _Hey, Ash_ …" the yellow mouse hiding under his hoodie.

"Yeah?" he asks.

" _When are we doing the next mission_?" Pi asks

"Soon Pi, soon." He tells his partner. "Essence of life endagers all….does it pertain to aura….Machine used in the brawl…..It seems they've made a very bad machine but to what extent can it take?" he thinks between the lines.

* * *

" _Great job everyone, we're secured and soon will go to the next part_." She tells them. She hears cheers and yells. " _Now, it's time for the little visit, Group A, B, C, D and E, be ready_." She hurries outside and into a small forest. She releases Groups B, C, and E; she tells the others back at camp to dispatch. " _Operation: Balance is a go, report to me through aura._ " She sits down on the grass, her mind wonders to the incident that happened at dawn. She sighs, "Hope I made the right guess….." She takes out her phone and scans for the picture of the tablet. She translates the wordings and it said, " **Legends are born to be free to ensure that balance exists in the world. If ever, they were to disappear, the world would fall into chaos, madness, evil. One must keep one for himself and leave the rest alone**." She puts back her phone, "One of the ancient laws, the tablet was found somewhere underground in unknown ruins…..Now, all I need is proof."

A voice comes to her mind, " _Master, unexplainable storms occur in some parts of the Johto Region_." The aura pokemon reports. "Good, get some news and reports about it."

" _Silver, it doesn't look good out here in the ocean near Orange Islands. Some twisters and storms as well as heavy rain cause havoc in the islands_." Charizard says. "That can't be good." Silver thought. "You know what to do Charizard." Silver says.

"It's going to be a long day…." She sighs once more. "He must be stop, they must be set free, save them with an ancient law and you are his very target." Lines from warning intrude her mind as she remembers an image of her target, a gray haired man, the one who frequently uses Darkrai. She then suddenly saw a blue pokemon passed by with a man in its back.

"That's…tha...t's…him." Her gaze is fixed on the man and his pokemon before disappearing in the clouds. "I've got to follow him and see what he's up to." She sends out her fellow ferocious draconian friend. The dragon lowers himself to gesture her to ride on her and off they go into the sky.

"He's muttering something." She tells Garchomp to hide himself into the clouds but to stay close intact with the eon pokemon and its rider. She caught a few words but it surprised her that he plans to go to Pal Region to find the majestic black dragon, literally to find her. She got distracted when she notices the eon pokemon keeping his anger up in check. "Better calm him down before he seriously ditches him in the middle of the ocean."

She was about to start a conversation to the oblivious Latios until she saw Tobias holding a Master Ball. "Shit, fucking shit….where da heck he get one of those?" She saw Tobias about to throw the Master Ball. "Now why would he throw the ball into the oce…" She stops as she notices a familiar pokemon. "Holy shit, that's Kyogre. Wait….Kyogre…Master Ball?! No, he's going to capture Kyogre." Adrenaline suddenly kicks in and horror is clearly etched in Silver's face as she watch the pokeball drop right down to the unsuspecting pokemon. "No!" She orders Garchomp to glide straight down but stops, knowing she might reveal her identity. She releases one of her bird pokemon, Staraptor. Staraptor then dives and catches the Master Ball into one of its talons. She tells the pokemon to head back to Indigo Plateau and wait for further instructions. "That was close call, now for the talk."

After an hour or so, she then started to head back to Indigo Plateau. "Well, that went well." She thought. " _You do know you could have slow down a bit, He couldn't say anything cause you were on the roll_." Garchomp tells her. She smiles while looking into the beautiful sunset.

* * *

"Fools!" he thought as he shows one of the officials his gems and id. After securing his place for the next part, he goes out of the stadium and into the pokemon center to heal all his pokemon except one. He lets out his closest friend, Persian, his friend nudges his face to his leg. "Hey, you're the guy who beat me." He looks up to see a yellow haired man with an Empoleon by his side. "You know, you're really strong. I forgot to ask, what's your name? My name's Barry." He stands up and goes to the counter to pick up his pokemon. "The name's Kurosaki." He darkly says as he passed by the boy. Barry could feel chills run up his spine, he looks at the man wearing an all-black outfit.

Outside the center, Giovanni could tell that the boy freaked out. He takes out his phone and dials the number of the professor. "Professor ready the machine, we're going to take it out for a test drive." He smirks under his black cap.

* * *

"Assemble the legends at once." The king orders

"Yes my Lord." The pink pokemon sends quick messages to everyone using her psychic powers. "They'll all be here in short notice."

"Will she be needed, my Lord?" she asks

"No, not at the moment." He replies

In a matter of seconds, one legend after the other kept entering the Hall of Origins. They all sit in their rightful places.

"All of you might be confused as to why I asked for an urgent meeting. First of all, it regards to our fellow legends trap in his jail and second, the devil has made a device that endangers the very essence of life and if not stop, he might achieve a weapon that could even control us legends." Arceus stomps his foot to stop all the muttering, noises and roars coming from everyone.

"My Lord, we must stop them at all cost. I'll destr…oy…." Raikou stutters as Arcues gives him a hard stare.

"That wouldn't be necessary but thanks for your concern. Last night, I've sent a message for the Chosen One and Silver." Arceus tells his legends.

"Chosen One? You mean Ash?" one of them asks

"Yes, him, he'll stop them from advancing with that machine. As for Silver, well, she knows what she needs to do." The king says. "One more, I ask all of you to not interfere with their burden. Am I clear? This is to ready them for….." he trails off.

"For what, my Lord?" Dialga asks. The king only shakes his head as if to snap himself back to reality.

"Can they do what they've been ask to do while they're participating in the Master's Challenge?" Raikou asks

Arceus nods. "They can and they will, have faith in them. Besides, sooner or later, they'll meet halfway and they're almost there." He imagines them working side by side, overcoming every obstacle in their path. He dismisses everybody. "At least, each and one of them can be careful, now that I've informed them what's going on." He goes to his chamber, he goes back and forth. He was interrupted with a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Sorry to intrude but Father may I ask, are you all right?" Lady Mew asks

Arceus was caught off-guarded, "She knows me really well." He smiles to himself. "I thought, I would be able to hide that from you. I…..I….guess not…"

"Do you worry for Silver, father?" She looks straight into her father's eyes.

"Well, I….…I…yes, I do worry for her and not just her, as well as you and the others." Arceus gives up. Mew laughs when she saw what expression her father showed.

"Father, you really are amusing. Hahaha…you know that's the same expression you show me when you're worrying about someone. I'm leaving father, got to get back to my duties." Mew says as she exits the room.

"Be careful my cute little Mew." Arceus smirks as he saw his daughter's face turn red. "Daddy?! I'm not cute nor litttle." Mew throws a pillow into Arceus's face before fully exiting the room. "Well she is…" he thoughts. He goes towards the orbs and watches Silver gathering info, Ash training, and the devils still up to no good. An idea crosses his mind, "It's almost time to play, cops and robbers…." He smirks.

* * *

He sighs in satisfaction. "That was way too easy and…well boring...such weaklings are not worthy of my time." He looks far into the sea and drops a pokeball. "Latios, we're done here. Take me to PAL." He jumps on Latios and they soar into the blue sky to continue the search for the mysterious black dragon.

"No matter what, I will have you and you will recognize me as your master…." He mutters.

Latios observes the man. "This guy….the nerve-wrecking he is...who does he think he is, thinking he could have every legendary in the palm of his hand?" He tries to calm himself before he could seriously ditch the guy and throw him off his back. He then heard the guy muttering something. He could only catch the word 'black dragon', "Is he planning to catch Zekrom too? This is madness!". He then heard another 'Ginmo'. "Ginmo?! He's talking nonsense." Something caught his eye, a tail and a very big one too. "Wait, isn't that Kyogre?! Oh no…." He starts to worry but worries even more as he saw the gray haired man drop a Master Ball way below. "He's gonna get captured." He closes his eyes, knowing he can't call out to his fellow Legendary but he felt the guy radiate anger.

"What?!" the guy said

Latios slowly opens his eyes to see Kyogre free and caught sight of a pokemon making its escape with the Master Ball. "That was close…" He inwardly sighs. "I swear to Arceus above, I will ditch him here, leave him, take the ball and be free from his bloodlust clutches." He slowly started to shake but stop when someone invaded his mind.

" _Woah there, calm down big boy, be patient, you'll have your chance_." The presence said.

"Who….who goes there?!" Latios asks

" _Well, for starters, does the name Ginmo ring a bell to you_?" the presence asks. Latios was caught surprise, the one who he's speaking to is clearly was not he expected. He was talking to Ginmo, the one his so called master is muttering about.

He was going to dismiss the fact that he must be dreaming but the mention of the name Ginmo got him interested.

"Well go on…." He gestures Ginmo to continue.

" _Now, listen carefully and listen well. As I have said, I am Ginmo the offspring of light and dark. I have the specific types, Dragon, Lightning, Fire and belong to the Alpha Species. Your power hungry master doesn't have any clue that he is going to overthrow the balance of the world. I don't know if he's a moron or simply stupid but right now he's acting selfish to himself, to you, to everybody else cause one thing for sure and that's Legendary pokemon are not to be kept in mere pokeballs. Here's what you're going to do, you are to wait and be patient, why? Because there is a person out there who's going to change the fate of Legendary pokemon, understand? Stay put and don't cause any trouble that will destroy my plan. Crystal_?"

"Clear." He answers then the unknown presence retreats from his mind. "Hope you know what you're doing, Ginmo." He continues to soar into the sky, making his way to Pal Region.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center…

The clocks ticks and it was almost 8:00 o clock. The signature sound of the center reaches my ears. "Argen, Brock and Kaneki, all your pokemon have been fully healed." Nurse Joy informs.

"Looks like she's done." He gets up and heads to the counter, there he sees 2 people wearing hoodies. "Are they hiding or what?! Wearing hoo…" he suddenly recognizes the person on the right. "He's the guy I bump into this morning."

(Flashback)

"Where in heavens, did you run off to? Max! Max!" I call his name. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and then I caught sight of a boy with his Gallade in tow. "Max", I run after him. I almost caught him until I bumped into somebody by mistake. "I'm sorry" I said and bowed before him. As I look up to him, I could see a figure right before his shoulder and sparks can be seen from its cheeks. "A Pikachu?" I thought. The man, before me, nodded and I got a good look at the pokemon in his shoulder. I took my leave to run after Max but I slightly look back at the man as he passed. "That Pikachu seems familiar to me somehow, it couldn't be hi…" he stopped for a moment. He smacked his head as he remembers. "No way it could be him, he…he's….go..ne…" A frown starts to form as he remembers the graves, the news but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the Pikachu. He shook his head and continues on forward to find Max.

(Flashback ends)

He picks up all 6 pokeballs and says thanks to Nurse Joy. In the corner of his right eye, he observes the man. "It's him alright, Kaneki, and there is his Pikachu's tip of the tail, he must have gotten it checked out for Nurse Joy." He starts to make his way back to the others until he notices the person on the left. "Is that what I think it is?" he focuses on the person's hood and he saw a yellow tail. "No way, that person has a Pikachu as well." His head suddenly feels dizzy, he saw past memories come to him. "Ash" he thought as he comforts his head. He makes his way to the others fast.

"What's wrong Brock?" ask the four-eyed glasses

"I don't feel so well, my head's spinning….I…I…..think I'm going to turn in early for the night." Brock replies. He said goodnight to the others and walks the hallways to their bunks. Once he found his area, he immediately fell asleep. Little did he notice, someone was watching him.

"Get well…Brock." The figure left.

* * *

Pidgeys chirp in the nearby trees, a slight breeze blows through and noises, very loud noises, can be heard inside the stadium.

"Good morning everyone." President Goodshow greets everyone in the stadium. He clears his throat and announces that roughly 3000 trainers have made it to the next stage. Cheers and thundering claps radiated inside the stadium. "Now, settle down everyone….I'm all going to show who made it to the next level." Three big screens came down and it showed every trainer, leader, elite and champion who made it. "All right, you all saw who made it and just because you made it past the first part. Haha think again, the challenge just got started. Scott, my boy, will you take over." President Goodshow gestures to the man standing near the stairs. "To all trainers who all made it then congratulations but I'll tell you this is not the time to rest just…...yet. Here's your next assignment for Master's Challenge Part 2 which will be done in the Kalos region in 2 weeks time." The big screens showed the competitors something about promotions and demotions. "There you have it, simple pokemon battles but there's a twist, a requirement I must say. You guys should know that Kalos region holds access to even greater power than you ever imagine and without it, you cannot participate in the next stage. That is, well, all…" Scott finishes his announcement, he saw some were grinning, smirking perhaps but others show confused looks and wonder. "This is going to be fun." He thought.

* * *

"You two, come here." Arceus calls out to the two eon pokemon.

"Yes, father." They both said.

"It's time to get going….remember the objective is that they meet." He tells them. The two smirk and speed off out of the room.

"And now, let the game begin." As he relaxes himself and focuses to the floating orbs.

* * *

Sun rays pass through the depths of the forest, wind passes and soon, some pokemon start to wake up. A certain yellow mouse slowly yawns; he turns to his master and tries to wake her. He uses a weaker thundershock but to no avail, she continues to sleep. "She usually wakes up early every day; furthermore, she would start to blink when I signal her." Light slowly goes to his master and nudges his cheek into her face. "No reaction." Then the others start to wake up and they too, notice that she's still sleeping. Light tries another weak thundershock but still the girl continues to sleep. He charges up the strongest thunderbolt he could muster but the attempt was stop by a certain aura pokemon, a frog pokemon from Kalos.

"You better not try to wake her, Light. She had a rough day yesterday, competing in the Challenge, gathering info, following the crazy one and plus, she also trained all of us a bit more" He says in native tongue.

"You're right, I forgot. Thanks buddy." Light replies.

"Look she's squirming." The aura dog notices.

Everyone got closer together to check on their master. They saw her slowly blink her eyes, stretch and sit up. She had the look that alerts everybody. "I know you're out there, I can sense you. Whoever you are, show yourself." She said and proceeds to look around. All three of her pokemon also sense the presence lurking in the trees. Suddenly, a strong breeze pushes everyone down and out of nowhere; Light was floating in the air. Light tries to squirm out of the unknown presence's grip but he couldn't. With a speed of light, the unknown presence dashes off with Light in its clutches.

" _Guys, help_!"he screams

"Light" Silver calls out to the yellow mouse.

"Lucario, Greninja, go after them, don't lose both of their aura signature." Silver puts on her hoody and returns everybody back into their pokeball except two dog pokemon. "Can you guys keep up and be able to track their scent?" she asks them and they both nodded. She gestures them to go. "Nothing like a good exercise to start us off." She then proceeds to run and chase after all five of her pokemon excluding the unknown presence.

"Sister, do you read me?" the presence tries to get a firm connection with the other.

"I read you loud and clear." The other answers back.

"I got four of her pokemon and her in my tail. I sense that I wouldn't be able to shake them off. How's it doing on your end?" He asks

"I'm still proceeding with caution, I'm almost to my target. The yellow mouse, right?" She asks

"Yup, the yellow mouse. Goodluck sister and I'll meet you at the checkpoint." He says

"You got it, Brother." She replies

"Stop squirming, you cheeky mouse." He looks down at the mouse he's holding captive.

" _No, I really don't like being restrained and who the heck are you_?" the mouse asks

"You'll see." The presence smirks. "Arceus, you said it's a game, then you wouldn't mind if I gave them a work out, right?" he thought.

* * *

"Hhmhmm…mmmm…..ouch! Pi, what did you do that for?" Ash asks his partner. "Well, Kaneki….I mean Ash let me think. Who said 'Everyone, training tomorrow so wake up early and we'll talk into the upcoming mission a bit more. One more thing, I won't show mercy to those who attend late.', yesterday, huh?" Pi asks. Ash sits up and sees all his pokemon awake, glaring at him. He scratches the back of his head, embarrass that everyone saw how he was deep in slumber while they all woke up early and waited for him.

"All right everyone split into two groups." The group splits into two. "The objective is that the group must function as a team, work on strategies, strength and weaknesses. The group who loses to the other will be going through one week training and I'll tell you this, it won't be pretty when it starts. Pi, I'm leaving you in charge, all right?" Pi salutes and an all-out battle starts.

Ash took off his hoody and shirt, revealing his muscular toned body. He keeps the goggles and decides for a back to back kilometer run which starts from a secluded forest in Indigo Plateau to a cave near Pewter City. It isn't hard for him ever since he left and trained in solitary.

"Wait for it…..…wait for it…..now!" She grabs the unsuspecting mouse into her claws and speeds off faster than light.

" _Guys, help!_ " Pi screams. The others turn to where Pi was once on the ground and now is floating 3 feet in the air.

" _Pi, how are you doing that_?" questioned by Pidgeot

" _I don't know, all I know is I'm floating, it's like something is gripping my tail_." Pi answers then disappears into the forest.

" _Wait, another aura is present here. Whoever is gripping Pikachu, that presence is currently invisible_." The aura pokemon says. " _Alert the master, I'm going after Pikachu. Let's go Arcanine, catch their scent and keep up with me. The rest of you guard the camp_." Both him and Arcanine then proceeds to catch up with Pi and the invisible presence.

Back at camp…

" _Ash, come in Ash_." Gallade contacts him.

" _You seem alarmed_. _What is it, Gallade_? _What happen_?" He asks

" _Ash, Pikachu's been taken by an unknown force. Lucario and Arcanine are currently tailing them_." He reports

" _What?! Go after them Gallade, I'll catch up with you guys in, let's say, 5 minutes. Go_!" Ash tells him.

" _Roger_!" He cuts the connection between him and Ash. " _Charizard, you're in charge_." Charizard nods and Gallade goes into the forest to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Brother, I got him. Shall we meet halfway?" She asks

"Sure thing Latias, we'll switch both of them, therefore, confusing the runners." Her brother answers.

"We'll meet at the Ghost Tower." Latias says

"You got it." Latios says.

* * *

Ash caught up with the group. He was puzzled as to why the group stopped. "Why'd you stop?" The others turn to him saying that both Pikachu and the force suddenly disappeared without a trace therefore they lost their scent and aura signatures. "Disappeared?! You mean like teleporting or something?" he thought. "Gallade, Lucario, synchronize your aura with the surroundings and extend it as far as you can. The scent may be lost but the aura signature can still be found. Get on with it." Both pokemon sat down and focused. Ash talks to the fire dog pokemon, pet him on the head and return him to his pokeball. "We'll find you buddy." He promises as he too starts to synchronize his aura.

At the other end, somewhere between Cerulean and Vermilion city near the hidden village….

" _No good, I can't pick up their scent_." Says Mightyena

" _Me neither_." Says Houndoom

Silver sighs and returns both of her dog pokemon in their pokeballs, saying praises and appreciation for their hard work. She had a theory that the unknown force was a psychic-user, afterall, he/she would not have disappeared so easily with Light in its grip unless using teleportation or psychic pokemon. "Let us become one with the environment." She, Lucario and Greninja sat 2 feet from each other and focus their aura to blend with the environment's aura.

* * *

At Lavender town,

"Latias!"

"Latios!"

The siblings rub their heads with each other. They face each other and nod, a plan already in mind. Using Psychic, they lifted both Pikachus and made the exchange.

" _Woah! I'm floating_ …" the Pikachus said, both yellow mouse look at each other and confuse as to why another Pikachu was in front of them. The siblings created a psychic barrier for each of the Pikachu, concealing both their scent and aura.

"Goodluck Brother."

"Same to you, sister."

And the siblings parted from the Ghost Tower, continuing the game they were both asked to do.

* * *

" _Master, I found the force's aura but I can't find Pi's, it seems to have left from Lavender town heading towards Viridian Forest_." Lucario informs Ash.

"Great job Lucario." Ash says and the three start in a sprint, determine to catch up with the invisible force.

* * *

" _Silver, I got it. The mysterious presence is leaving Lavender town as we speak but I cannot detect Light's aura anywhere near the said presence_." Greninja reports.

"All right! Nice job Greninja." Silver puts on her hoody and heads to where the kidnapper is.

* * *

3 hours has passed and the chase is still on, neither side aren't slowing their pace or backing down.

"Shall we start, my dear Brother?" Latias ask

"Sure thing." Latios responds

"Dragon Pulse!" they both launch the dragon move into the runners' path.

"Watch out!" both teams dodge the incoming attack. A big dust cloud blinds their vision. Both teams track down the force that took the yellow mouse. "Forward!" Both teams charge out of the dust cloud and bump into each other as they were chasing the unknown force who took the yellow mouse. Nobody spoke a word, both groups eye each other.

"Uhh…I can't take any more of this silence." Silver thought.

"Have any of you seen a floating Pikachu passed by." They both said.

"Pikachu? We asked the same thing." They thought

They may not know each other but Silver gestures to Lucario and Greninja, telling them to become friends with the other two even though they seem cautious of them. On the either side, seeing the hooded girl trying to signal her pokemon to meet his, he too tells his pokemon to talk to the other two. Nevertheless, the four pokemon slowly made its ways to each other.

Gallde noticing Lucario and the Lucario from the other side, cautious of each other, he initiates the conversation with the frog pokemon.

(Gallade and Greninja in pokemon tongue)

"My name's Gallade and you are?"

"Greninja, a pleasure to meet you. I've seem to recalled that your master is looking for a Pikachu."

"Your master is too."

They both look at each other. Greninja looks back at Silver and Silver gestures him to continue.

"Well, earlier this morning, my master detected an unknown force in the trees and it took our friend, Light, in its clutches which is why, we're chasing it. During the chase, the force somehow disappeared and we found its presence leaving Lavender Town." Greninja told their side of story.

"I see…we have the same story. This morning when we were training, someone took our friend, Pi, and gripped on his tail. We were so amazed as to how he floated, we let the unknown force get away with Pi." Gallade told his.

The two pokemon were chatting away except the Lucarios. They glare at each other and show off their strength to see who is stronger between them. However, their two masters have the right idea. They made their selves comfortable under a tree.

(Silver's POV)

We decide to sit under a big tree. The guy sat across from me and I saw him meditate for a while. I decide to sync my aura to the environment, feeling the wind blow through me and some sunlight shine in the area. Then I heard his voice, he asks me, if I was gifted to use Aura. I nodded.

"My name's Argen…Argen Yamano and it's nice to meet you." I introduce myself.

"Well, I'm Kaneki, Kaneki Stride and it is also nice to meet you." He told me and puts out his hand which I shook.

We start with basic information such as age and home. Actually, I was surprised that he left home to train in solitary just like me and to think he was able to tell me his mom was murdered by criminal organization but he didn't tell me who they were. He suffered and went through a lot. I, on the other hand, told him of my suffering. To sum it up, this guy is a very nice guy and his style is kinda similar to mine. He wears a hoody, shirt, pants with shoes and fingerless gloves. With the addition of the goggles that are slanted on the side of his head was cool and pure awesome though I can't shake the feeling that I'm somehow drawn to this guy, I feel like he's is related to me, I feel like I should know him.

"So…we've step up our game to the point that we are friends and one of our pokemon is chatting away while our Lucarios still aren't friendly with each other." Kaneki said.

"Don't worry, both Lucarios are doing fine, I bet they communicate by competing with each other." I told him.

"I recall earlier that we both asked the same thing." Kaneki says

"Yeah we did, well, my Pikachu is currently in the grip of an unknown force and now me, Greninja and Lucario are chasing them." - A

"Mine too, to sum it all up, my Pikachu is also in the grip of an unknown force and right now, me, Lucario and Gallade are trying to find them." – K

"Huh, what a coincidence, it's like our Pikachu were both taken the same time and then we would me…..unless it was all planned." – A

"Planned? You mean like a set up or something." - K

"Yes, come closer." – A

I told him my theory. I told him that someone must have planned for us to meet by taking both Pikachus at the same time and making us chase them till we meet.

"I see." – K

"You know, it's funny, it's like we're playing a game, a game like the one I use in my training. It's called Cops and Robbers." I stop when I said that. Another theory came into mind. I went closer to him and told him what the big picture is. We decide to team up and get both Pikachus back.

(Ash's POV)

We are sitting comfortable under the shades of the big tree. Silence envelops between me and her. I meditate for a while to sharpen my senses and skills. Then I felt power from the person across me, "Aura?".

"Are you…are you using aura?" I asks her and she nodded.

"My name's Argen…Argen Yamano and it's nice to meet you." She told me who she was

"Well, I'm Kaneki, Kaneki Stride and it is also nice to meet you." I put out my hand and she shook it.

From there we start our own conversation; we talk about a lot of things from basic information to those sensitive, personal subjects. I don't know myself but somehow, I feel like I can tell her anything. Heck, I even told her about my mom and that I disappeared from the face of the earth by faking my death. Somehow when I'm with her, I'm drawn to her and I feel a lot calmer than usual. Argen, well, she's a girl in her 17th year while I'm in my 18th. She, like me, wears a black green hoodie with a design which is Enlightenment, a blue shirt, black pants, fingerless gloves and a pair of headphones hanging by her neck. Argen is a nice girl and I'll tell you this, she and I are already friends cause we easily open up with each other like how she told me that her parents and sister died in a fire caused by a criminal organization as well. I've notice that Gallade was enjoying Greninja's company while my Lucario and hers were in a competition.

I told her that we were looking for the same pokemon and it was a Pikachu. She told me her side and I told her mine. The stories are similar, Pikachus taken by an unknown force. Her eyes, they were big and wide, like se came across a thought or idea. She gestures me to come closer and explains her theory. After a few minutes, she then started to talk about a game she uses in training and her eyes went wide again. This time, she came close to me and explained again. Her new theory was like this: both our Pikachu were taken by an unknown force but not just one, they were two of them. And since we have been chasing them down to get Pikachu back, we met in the process but actually it was planned for us to meet eventually. Now that we've met and that the forces are still holding our Pikachus captive, the chase is still ongoing.

"While you were chasing your Pikachu and the force, we're they going into loops and making a hard time for you to catch up to them?" She asks me

"In the Safari Zone, it was leading us in loops and tried to make us slow our pace but we didn't give in easily. And since we didn't slow down, it slowed us down by using dragon and psychic moves." I told her.

"We were going into loops too like it was planning to give us a workout and exercise and whenever it had a chance, it would use the same type of moves against us." – A

She stops for a moment to ask Greninja via Aura about something. "Were you able to detect your Pikachu's aura cause we weren't able to. It was like there was a wall in between us."

"A Psychic Barrier." I said

"Come to think of it, both mysterious force are using dragon-psychic moves…maybe the two forces are pokemon, specifically a dragon-psychic pokemon. Then if they are dragon-psychic pokemon and able to make their selves invisible, the only pokemon that I'm able to match it is Eon pokemon which is Latios and Latias." She stops a bit. "Latios and Latias…" she whispers a bit and I notice her smirking like she won a big prize. "I will seriously kill them."

"Wait, you know them, you know a Latias and Latios?" I asks

"Long story….let's get a move on, think we can team up to get both our Pikachus back?" she asks me.

"Sure." I told her

* * *

An hour pass and the group are still chasing the kidnappers, through forest, small town, caves and mountains. Nobody slowed down their pace and no one showed signs of being tired, they were all holding on. They may not be speaking to each other and silence seems to envelop the group but in mind, they are all checking back on the plan.

" _Does everybody understand their roles_?" Silver says, the others nod in response.

" _All right, get ready_!" As they felt the presences' current location with a 4 second margin between them and the group, "3 _, 2, 1, move out_!"

The group break their formation, much to the surprise of the concealed siblings. One of the pokemon is tailing them, the others, they are somewhere in the trees and proceeding with the steps of their plan.

"Brother, they're trying to corner us, let's split." Latias says and Latios nods.

The pokemon tailing them, felt one of the force separating from the other. He informs the others.

" _It is what you predicted, Argen. They decide to separate and are trying to split us as well_." Gallade told the girl.

" _Told ya, Lucario, buddy, don't let the other one escape_." She told him

" _Roger, Master Argen/Argen_." And the Lucarios go off to the other direction.

"That dog still keeps calling me master, I might as well teach him a lesson next time." Silver thought. " _Greninja, cut its path with Water Pulse and Water Shuriken. Kaneki, you and I, will block off its escape routes_."

The pokemon launches a combination move and it creates an explosion. The force tries to go up but was caught off by Ash, it tried to escape sideways but Silver was able to cage it inside an aura barrier. The force tried to use a move but it couldn't break the barrier. "That was Luster Purge, just as I thought." Greninja, Lucario, Gallade, Ash and Silver huddle around the cage. "We caught you fair and square, now, let the Pikachu go, Latios." Silver said in a dark way. Latios'eyes went wide when she said his name, chills went up the eon pokemon's spine, "Hell no, she figured it out." Latios had no other choice but to let the Pikachu go and surrender. He shows who really is and looks up to the group, especially Silver who had a murderous look saying 'We'll talk about this later, be ready'. Silver reaches inside the cage and pulls out a sphere then the sphere melted and in it, the yellow mouse suddenly jumps and crashes into the hooded guy. "Pi, I'm so glad you're safe."

Silver looks back at Latios, "I knew one of the force's aura was familiar and it was yours. You came to my base and took Light but instead we got back Kaneki's Pikachu. Oh great!" Silver realizes something, "You and Latias switch with each other at Lavender town.". Silver wipes off the sweat forming on her forehead.

"Kaneki, you got any flying pokemon with you?" – A

"I have my Noivern with me, why?" – K

"Well, I'd like you to get ahead, track Latias's position and intercept her in her flight. I'll take the harder way, I always like a bit of a workout." Silver smirks and she speeds off into the forest with Greninja.

"Gallade track her aura, we should get ahead of Latias." Ash lets out Noivern, he and Gallade climb aboard. " _Lucario, are you still following it_?"

" _Yes, why_?" Lucario asks

" _I want you guys to corner it, once we're ahead_." Ash told him

" _You got it_." Lucario replies.

* * *

"Gallade scan the area."

" _I found her and she's holding a psychic barrier_."

" _Argen, are you on her tail_?"

" _Yup, Latias seems to be getting sleepy. She's slowing down little by little._ "

" _Good Noivern, go faster, we'll catch her off guard._ " Noivern speeds ahead, "Dive!" They all dive down fast and into the path Latias was on. Latias bumps into Noivern and the others. She tries to change directions but the two Lucarios that were chasing her for a while, block her. The group then moves in to corner Latias. Latias, knowing she's been box in, gives up the sphere. The sphere disappears and the Pikachu stretches.

"This is my chance to get away." Latias thought while the Ash and the other were busy.

" _Not so fast…Latias_." Latias felt her wings being wrapped, her talons secured to the ground and out of the shadows, Silver appears and looks down at her with Greninja by her side. Silver lifts Latias via aura and goes to join with the group. The Pikachu encased in Latias' psychic barrier hops on to Silver's shoulder and nudges his cheek into her. Silver reaches out and pats him on the head. "I'm so glad your safe, Light."

Kaneki observes the two eon pokemon looking straight to where Silver is. Silver notices this and gives them a look they won't forget. Kaneki checks the time and realizes it almost 5.

"I think it's time for us to leave, it's getting dark."

"You're right." Silver holds out her hand. "Nice work out there Kaneki."

Kaneki shakes her hand. "You too, Argen." Kaneki nods to her pokemon and thanks them as well.

Silver addresses to the pokemon who help. "You guys did a great job. Lucario, Gallade and Noivern, domo arigato."

Everyone waved at each other, went their ways. Kaneki and company, too tired to walk, climb on Noivern while Silver and company enjoys the cold breeze and decides it's time to go back. Silver turns to the siblings.

"You two have so much to explain." Silver releases the binds on them. "Now, go before I change my mind." The siblings hurriedly left, afraid of what she might do to them. "I might visit the Hall of Origins afterall. Those two be ready, even you father." She thought and she goes after Lucario, Greninja and Light.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

"We're back." I shout out loud. All his pokemon roar and surrounded him, checking him if he was alright, doing the same with Pi and the others. "All right, all right, settle down." I saw everyone close to each other, some are very eager to hear what happened. Guess, I should speak with Charizard, I must ask him with the training, food and camp. Charizard did a report, saying, training went well and some wild pokemon challenge them to a spar. I gesture to my other pokemon listening to Pi, Lucario and Gallade.

"When they're done, make sure you put them to sleep. I might turn in early." I told Charizard.

" _You got it Ash_." Charizard said.

That was a rough day, surprisingly, I'm not that hungry, just too tired. I go inside my tent and lie in my sleeping bag. I close my eyes but I feel like I'm not sleepy. My mind drifts to a certain brown haired girl. "Argen…" I sit up, I just can't shake the feeling that I'm drawn to her. Might as well, hum myself to sleep cause tomorrow is just another day. I started to hum a familiar song, "This is….my mom's favorite tune. I miss her." A wave of sadness passes through me then a sudden thought. "I forgot to ask her number so that we would be able to talk…it….it's….feels nice having someone…to talk to…eversince I started training alone." I thought and soon I fell asleep.

(Silver's POV)

"Finally home." I thought when I came to our base camp. I saw some Pidgeys and Caterpie resting in my tent. "They must have guarded this place while we were away…", I decided to sleep up the trees and let the wild pokemon stay where they are. Greninja, Lucario and Light join me in the trees, as soon as they were settle, all three of them start to snore…softly. "That was quite a work out….those two…I swear what were they thinking…making us run in circles and chasing them." Then I saw some light in the forest, "Looks like, we'll have some new Butterfree flying around soon." Suddenly an image of a hooded guy with googles pops in my mind, "Kaneki…ahhh….what am I thinking? But…I could've sworn that there's this connection we secretly have." I thought, about a minute or so, I found myself closing my eyes and drifting to some fantasy.

* * *

Latios and Latias arrive safely back at the hall. They were heaving and sighing. They flew as fast as they could to get away from Silver.

"We weren't able to make them cross regions." Latias thought.

"It's okay Latias, at least they met, besides, it's a mistake in our part. After we parted and making them go into circles, we were so busy that we forgot that we were on the same path and about to meet each other again. Honestly, I don't know what happened but we met and flew together." Latios told his sister.

"It's late, shall we turn in?" Latias asks

"Yeah and we better get a goodnight sleep. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Latios yawns, the siblings went to their quarters and fell asleep so easy.

* * *

 **Hi you guys, about the other chapter where I commented that i don't need reviews. I'm so sorry about that, I was in a bad mood cause i've been making a lot of mistakes that day when I updated it. Anyways, to be honest, I need reviews from you guys if you think it's okay, good, or if I made mistakes...anything would be helpful just don't criticize...**

 **Hope you enjoy this one...Chapter 6: MC Part 1, Kanto Forest Chase...**

 **See ya...going o busy again...being operator for posting pictures in facebook...cause we been going out in famiy trips...THANK YOU..GOD BLESS AND STAY SAFE EVERYONE! DOMO ARIGATO**


	7. Today's Mission

**Hi you everybody! I missed you all and almost a year has passed since my last update…I am so sorry I am not able to update. I was so busy with studies, the occasional test, quizzes and assignments. I'll tell you guys one thing…I cannot update with a schedule so I update irregularly and I read my past 6 Chapters to remind myself of what's happening next. Updating irregularly would mean that I would only write when I am not stress or piled up with studies, sorry for that but at the same time I am also exercising your patience in waiting for the next chapter. Apparently, stupid me….it seems I found a lot of wrong spellings so I'm sorry for that and** Skitty4 **, thanks for the comment…glad you liked it, yes sorry I had Ash's Mother die cause I feel it should be like that, he will destroy team Rocket…and I hope those who read this story thinks it is good as well afterall I am just a starter, a rookie at most. Oh and when I tried to stock up updates, I couldn't I was stumped (had a writer's block) so I couldn't write the next ones.**

BookPrincess32: **if you ever read my story…I'm sorry cause I just realized I didn't ask permission to use Pal Region as Silver/Argen's home region. I just realized it when I read all 6 chapters again…it seemed a good fit for her. I am truly sorry but it is too late to changed it to something else unless I decide to rewrite every chapter and expand the story…I'm sorry and hope you forgive me…..**

 **Also I might expand the life with both character's Pikachu and tell them of their background when the time is right as well as for the other Pokemon like the ones that can also use Aura besides Lucario….I know I did the right thing if I am satisfied with it…**

 **I also feel like that the story flow is going to fast so I might take my time in chapters where Ash and Silver might worked together…Also Arceus is the father and all other legendaries are his children which includes Silver in it. Will they be allowed to mate to have kids? I don't know….or some already kids? I don't know but will see...**

 **With Kaneki/Ash, only his Pikachu has a nickname which is Pi and with Silver, when I see it fit then some of her pokemon will have pokemon according to my liking. Right now, her Pikachu's name is Light and Lucario will be called Lu.**

 **It makes me happy to see that somebody is reading my Rookie story…I wanted to write a story with different ideas and ideas from other story which will be used in a different way. Hope you guys like this one….enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Today's Mission

" _speech_ " aura

"speech" normal and thoughts

"speech" telepathy

(Silver's POV)

I open my eyes to see sunlight passing through the trees and my Pokemon still sleeping. I slowly get down from the tree and the wild pokemon who guarded my things yesterday were awake and looking up to me expectedly.

"Thank you for watching over the place while we were gone for the day."

I show them a smile and they all nodded at me, showing me their own smiles. I reached into the backpack and pulled out a bunch of Pokefood and berries, they all crowded around me once they saw me pull out food. After laying all the food that was enough for everybody, I wake Lucario, Greninja and Pikachu to eat.

"Wakey-wakey you three or else the food will only be for me and the wild pokemon here." I called them and I see their eyes flutter awake, slowly getting up to wake their bodies from sleep. "Come on you guys, get up quickly. I just remembered that we have to go to the Hall of Origins for an important matter." They turn their heads to the food. " _Chocolates for dessert_?" Light asked. " _Pokefood with Pecha berries for me_?" Greninja asked, and Lu asked, " _Will their Sitrus berries in mine_?" I nodded when they all asked me about their food. After we ate, I packed up all my stuff, checked the status of all my pokemon back at Mt. Silver with my customized watch which can heal, transport Pokemon and do other cool stuff and wrap up all the info I've gathered the other day.

"Is everyone ready to move out?" I asked and they nodded and I turned to the Pidgeys and Caterpies to say goodbye. I recalled Lu and Greninja to their Pokeballs and concentrate. I soon feel my energy being compressed and transformed. I feel wings growing from my back, a tail in my bottom, legs and arms to 4 big black legs….and soon I was Ginmo, the legendary from Pal. I turned to Light and he climbs over my back. I feel the wind for a few moments and when I feel it was time. I spun into the air and follow the mysterious energy that leads into the path to the Hall of Origins. "Here I come, Eon Duo cause I am not about to let you guys off the hook so easily….here I come, Father….you guys better explain what just happened yesterday." I thought.

* * *

*Hall of Origins

The Eon Duo felt a sudden chill go through their bodies and they had to cover each other's mouth to prevent disturbance.

"What was that all about, huh? Latios?Latias?" Rayquaza asks.

"I don't know but we both suddenly felt a sneeze built up and we just couldn't stop it." Latias answers.

"It was unexpected, a surprise…" Latios said.

"Well, I just think somebody is either talking about you or thinking about you." Rayquaza voiced his opinion.

"Who could it be? Well, there is only one peron that I could think off and that is Sil…ver." The Eon Duo thought. "Oh….CRAP!" They shout as they realize what their brother meant. "Uhh, we'll see you later brother. Catch ya later!"

And they sped off, Rayquaza could only shake his head. "What's gotten into those two?" he thought.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

I feel somebody nudging my face and then a shock through my body. I slowly open my eyes to see my partner's big face. I take my time to stretch and got of my sleeping bag. Once I was out, I saw all my pokemon awake and doing the morning routine. I call them and they immediately stopped what they were doing. Using Aura, I distributed all the food which is all specialized for each Pokemon. Once they were done, we form a circle and I start assessing the present situation.

"We all have taken our time to rest and participate in the Master's Challenge, correct?" They nodded. "And we are not acting lazy in our training to become stronger, correct again?" They roared. "Therefore, we are ready for the next mission which I will have our scout to finding the hidden bases in Kalos Region and Alola, destroying the last base in Unova region and gathering info about the weapon they have made." I see some getting confuse when I mentioned about a weapon.

"The other day, in a dream/nightmare, I received a warning, news from somebody saying Team Rocket has created a weapon that will control any Pokemon through Aura." Some are shock, surprise and others gasp, I recited the prophecy, "18 a cursed number, they must fall – A wall they are that stands very tall – The essence of life endagers all – Beware of the machine used in a brawl…..that is said in the message." A moment of silence envelops us and we were all thinking.

"Therefore, before the next challenge starts after the 2 weeks limitation. This week we will carry out the plan and next week we will be stationed in Kalos for training beyond evolution. Understand? Now go train while I talk to the scouts." Everybody went their way while the scouts remained seated. I opened myself to them throught Aura.

" _Lucario, Gallade, Gardevoir and Greninja…I want you guys to scout the perimeter around the last Rocket base in Unova and then take Espeon as well as Alakazam with you guys to scout for the bases in Kalos and Alola. Once I have all the info then I can assume that there will be a main hidden Rocket base somewhere in all these region. After destroying every base we find then will strike the big one. Now move out…._ " I said.

" _Roger Ash/Master Ash…."_ They saluted but Ash stopped Lucario. " _Lucario, please remove Master from my name. I am not you master but your friend. How many times do I have to remind you_?" Ash said. " _Once….I will try Mas…I mean Ash but I cannot promise you that I'll have this habit of mine changed_." Lucario smirks at Ash. Ash lets go of Lucario and he decides to train in Aura.

"I will have to change the training menu for everybody. If I'm correct and it is through Aura then I may need to unlock everybody else's Aura for this so they'll be able to defend themselves though their Aura might not be powerful as those who are gifted but it will be enough for them to use it to their capacity." I charged up an Aura Powered Punch and blast a couple trees down.

* * *

(Giovanni's POV)

 **Finally freaking Giovanni's own perspective…..let's see what he is up to…shall we?**

"FOOLS! Get out!" I shouted in rage and madness. I threw random things in every direction. I saw my friend, Persian, hissing and baring her fangs at everybody who tries to talk to me or attempt to calm me down. I thought, "I am so…so an…angry how can you all fail your assigned tasks even I…I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN!" I subconsciously gripped my hands around a gun and I shot it at one of the grunts. The grunt falls down with his eyes wide filled with fear and terror, I threw the gun away without a care that I killed somebody and slowly kneel. I take slow breaths and unclench both of fists.

Silence fills the air and every person with me in the room is visibly tense as if to expect something far worse. My Persian slowly makes her way to me and brushes her body with mine, and I can hear purrs coming from her; it successfully calms me down. I stand up and I look every grunt in the room straight in the eye, telling them that if they fail again then they will have the same fate as the grunt who just got shot.

"Prepare the weapon for a test drive. I want it ready in 2 minutes and we move out." I saw everybody scurry out of the room. I glance at my friend and gave it pat. "To me, you are the only that understands me." And she purrs gladly while I pat her in the head.

*Pinwheel Forest, Unova

"A Pinwheel Forest…refreshing," I demand for the weapon to be delivered into my hands as soon as I saw a wild Audino hidden terribly in a tree. A scientist scurries to me and hands me the very weapon I desire. I look at it and saw how handy it is, how it can be hidden easily as an ordinary phone. I scan the phone, small it is with a Pokemon League Logo at the back and it's a flip phone. When I flipped the phone all I saw was Phone, Messages, Python and Camera. "What's the Python Language for?" I thought. I clicked the app and out came numerous programs. I was amazed for it was complex and those who didn't know Python really well won't be able to understand.

"Ahhh….to reprogram and correct mistakes, adjustments directly to the phone….marvelous." I was pleased so I smiled evilly, I knew the scientist did what I just wanted to have. "Time to test…." I opened the camera and pressed the snap button. The Audino's eyes turned a red for a moment then back to its original color. "Audino, come." I called out to the pokemon. I check the phone and another surprise, it also acts as a Pokedex. "Now Audino, Thunder on those trees." I saw Audino execute Thunder without hesitation. Wonderful, during beta testing, a beam was visibly but clearly the head scientist did its job too well. In a form of an ordinary phone, a Pokedex, user-friendly, and it may look like somebody is taking pictures but actually sending out an invisible beam to an unsuspecting Pokemon.

"Where are the results?" I shout and the head scientist steps forward to hand me a file. I look into it and the dark desire within me somersault. I thought, "100% in all beta testing, any Pokemon through…..Au..Aura?" I didn't know what Aura was so maybe I have to look into it. I turn to the next page and it was about Aura. "So everybody has Aura and literally Aura is found within the soul and mind of one living being, the very essence of life." I wondered out loud. I gave the head scientist back the file and congratulated him, telling him he did what I asked. I reach into my pocket a real cell to call back to headquarters to start production on this project. "With this, I could control every Pokemon in the world. If only the mind then it would be easy to break but with soul, the spirit of one, it would be difficult to break one from this weapon's control."

"I must test it on a Legendary to ensure its accuracy is at its peak." I smiled inwardly with full of malice and evil. The world will bow before team Rocket.

* * *

 **It ends here….hope you guys like it. A peek at my writing style:** I write what comes to my head first and make changes along the way. Afterall, they say the best answer is what we thought of first. I only make specific changes after I re-read it and only if certain ideas clash.

 **I am still annoyed cause well simple mistakes are present in the 6 chapters like misspelled words or sentences incomplete so I do hope you still understood the story like it should be…..I will update irregularly so take the time to check my story for updates…..I will try though to stock up on chapters so it will be one click away but I can't promise you that…..**

Chapter Overview:

1\. Burning Ash

2\. Soul Silver

3\. Do you know Sinnoh?

4\. Who's Who

5\. Who's Who 2nd Arc

6\. MC Part 1, Kanto Forest Chase

7\. Today's Mission

 **Last Update:** June 30,2016

 **New Update:** June 3,2017

 **I am so sorry that I update so late and so weird, well super busy with stuff. Feel free to suggest and if you're lucky, I might unconsciously take it into account….till next time...Revlis, signing out.**


End file.
